No Fluff Like Home
by Jonescalypso
Summary: A sad day can be made better with a fluffy evening ; Angstshipping


**AN/ A little one-shot I wrote for MissYennon's request ; since we both had a very wearying day and needed a little fluff to come home to ;)**

* * *

><p><span>"No Fluff Like Home"<span>

...

Ryou shut the front door and locked it behind him, sighing heavily into the empty living room.

"Hi," Marik's voice called from the kitchen.

"Hey," Ryou responded with less enthusiasm.

"Welcome home," Marik said pleasantly.

"Bout bloody time too," Ryou mumbled, sliding his bag off and leaving it on the floor.

Marik stuck his head out of the kitchen doorway, "You okay?"

"It's been one of those days," Ryou pouted.

"Uh-oh," Marik said before disappearing through the doorway again, "What happened?"

"What _didn't _happen?" Ryou replied. "The bus was crowded, there was no room the whole way, and all people did was grumble. I got to class late because there was a line in the bathroom, and then my umbrella was blown about and turned upside down in the rain, broke part of the metal, and I got soaked."

"Yeah?" Marik asked, clearly busy with something in the kitchen; Ryou could hear clanking dishes. The pale one went to the bathroom and splashed warm water over his face before continuing in a slightly louder voice.

"I couldn't find my assignment I was suppose to turn in today, so I got reprimanded in front of everyone. Joey tried to tell me it was no big deal because _he _rarely ever turns his work in. As though being like him is something I strive for," Ryou said, glumly.

"Uh-huh," Marik said, heading toward the hall closet to retrieve a blanket and glancing at Ryou as he passed.

The pale one quickly shed his soaking clothes and threw them carelessly into the tub, taking his dressing gown from the hook of the bathroom door and shrugging it onto his shoulders.

"And _then_," He continued, tying the sash and heading back to the living room, "We had the test today that's suppose to be a huge part of our final grade - and my bloody pencil kept breaking! I seriously had to sharpen it nine times!"

Marik met Ryou's gaze briefly before continuing with his task.

"It was embarrassing, all the looks I kept getting from people and it took forever! I ended up unable to finish the final three questions, and of course they were the _essay _questions, so that's most of the grade right there. The teacher thankfully gave me a chance to retake it tomorrow before class starts, but he lectured me even more." Ryou shook his head and slumped onto the couch. "No one wanted to talk to me at lunch. My shoes got soaked from all the rain, and that lady who asked me to watch her cats. She left a note on her door saying she wanted to reschedule the date she needed me. So I walked all the way up that hill in the rain for nothing." He leaned his head against his hand unhappily. "Doesn't she own a phone? I've had to walk around drenched. My bag's soaked, my books and papers are soaked. Oh! And just before leaving the school, I _found _that assignment I was missing this morning. It had gotten scrunched at the bottom of my bag! So I missed _that_ for nothing too."

Marik came into the living room, frowning in slight disapproval, carrying something and leaving it on the coffee table before turning around again.

Ryou's gaze sank to the floor and he mumbled, "And I come home to see you so busy you hardly care about any of it."

Marik walked over to the door and moved Ryou's bag to the side.

"_Marik,_" Ryou whined.

The Egyptian turned around, wide-eyed, "What?"

"You're not even listening to me," Ryou's face was very sad, looking at his friend through the dripping bangs that hung over his eyes.

"Yes I am," Marik said, looking puzzled. "I've heard everything you said."

"Obviously not, I just said I've come home to find you too busy to care about any of this."

Marik frowned slightly, "Well then you must've muttered that, I didn't hear it."

Ryou let his head fall back on the couch with a groan and shut his eyes.

Behind him, the closet door opened and closed again.

"I just want today to be over," He said, woefully. Something landed on his head and before he could speak, Marik's hands were rubbing the towel vigorously against his sodden hair. Ryou fussed under the material and struggled to free himself; emerging in a frizzy mess of white hair.

"What are you -" He stopped as Marik's arm hugged him around the neck and those warm tan lips kissed his frozen cheek.

"It _is_ over," Marik whispered in his ear. "You're home now." He planted soft, rapid kisses all along Ryou's cheek and neck in a way that made the pale one finally let out a small giggle. Only then did Ryou look forward and see that it was a covered tray that had been put on the coffee table.

"What's that then?"

Marik chuckled and came around the couch, kneeling in front of his friend. He removed the cover to reveal a large slice of cake, and two steaming mugs. Ryou looked at it, surprised. Marik took the plate of cake and handed it to Ryou along with a fork, "For you."

"Extra strawberries?" Ryou observed; all of which were sliced thin in the shape of hearts, covering the white frosting.

"Welcome home," Marik smiled fondly up at him.

Ryou couldn't keep from smiling, "Marik, you're so cheesy."

The Egyptian winked at him and turned back to the tray, "Only for you." He took a long narrow chocolate from the plate next to his mug and set one end between his teeth. He locked eyes with Ryou until the other boy grinned playfully, then leaned toward him. Ryou took the other end of the chocolate into his own mouth and pressed his lips to Marik's before biting the sweet in two. The chocolate had a thin layer of mint in it. Ryou kissed Marik again, then deepened it, sharing the sweet taste with his sweet partner.

When they finally broke apart, the chocolate was long gone from both their mouths.

Marik licked his lips, "That movie you've been waiting for came in the mail today."

Ryou brightened. "Want to watch it with me?" he asked, hopefully.

Marik handed him the remote and gave him another gentle kiss, "It's already in the player." He took the other remote and turned on the tv. "Just hit play."

Ryou smiled and leaned his forehead against Marik's. "What would I do without you?"

"Probably let your evening go sour too." Marik gathered both mugs and handed one to Ryou before joining him on the couch. Ryou took a drink and felt the warmth of sweet hot chocolate spread through him. He brought his knees up and Marik quickly seized one of his feet and set it in his lap. "You're freezing," he said, gently massaging the icy foot.

"Open," Ryou instructed, holding the fork aloft with a generous piece of cake on it. Marik obliged and savored the sweet flavors of icing and strawberries. Ryou pressed play on the remote and they sat together, sharing cake and laughing at the comedy film he had been anxious for. When the cake and cocoa were finished and Ryou's toes were warm and relaxed, he took the large blanket from the back of the couch and pulled Marik closer to him. He kissed his partner affectionately and laid back, bringing Marik down to settle on top of him and covering them both with the blanket.

"Thank you," Ryou said softly, toying with Marik's blonde locks. "Really. I feel much better."

Marik smiled and caressed his face, "I'm very glad." He gave the British boy another soft brush of his lips before snuggling up with him to enjoy the movie.

...

* * *

><p><strong>X3 <strong>


End file.
